


Retail Therapy

by weasleyswizardpleases



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Multi, Poly, Twins, XReader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyswizardpleases/pseuds/weasleyswizardpleases
Summary: You work in a trinket shop in Hogsmeade while spending Christmas break at Hogwarts. A certain pair of redheads can’t seem to stay away, but they never buy anything. Suffice it to say, your boring holiday job is about to get a lot more interesting.NSFW but only in the last chapter. Otherwise it's mostly fluff of the boys having a crush on Y/N and being awkward and sweet about it.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fred and George Weasley





	Retail Therapy

You wipe your brow. Even in the thick of winter, stocking the shelves makes you break a sweat. You pause, taking a break from stocking the pricey never-dry flasks to survey the store. No customers have come in yet today, but it’s as you expected; the shop is a great place to buy trinkets and swap meet gifts, the sort of thing people pop in for last minute, but nobody is waking early to buy artisanal mints or novelty wand holsters this early in the season. Tourists will probably begin drifting in around lunchtime, and a dinner crowd will inevitably make it in before you close in the early evening, but for most of the day, you have the shop to yourself.   
Working at Brimwell’s Goods and Things has become a Christmas break tradition for you; you always stay at Hogwarts during your holiday anyway (your family has been, well… less than welcoming of your wizarding lifestyle, the buggers), and Mrs. Brimwell always needs a few extra hands to fill shifts when she takes her own holiday break.   
You pass the days admiring the shop’s collection of new and used tchotchkes, arranging displays or new shipments, and, well, mostly just hanging around.   
“Perfect job for a layabout.” says a voice from behind you, startling you out of your daydream.  
“Yeah, maybe we should apply, George.” replies another. You whirl around, nearly toppling a stack of boxes you’ve yet to empty. It’s Fred and George Weasley, a pair of handsome twin boys from the grade above you. You smile gamely, raising an eyebrow.  
“Pays more than wandering about Hogsmeade all day.” you say pointedly. “Let me know if there’s anything I can help you boys with.”  
You turn around and busy yourself with your work, conscious of their presence somewhere behind you. They wander around, palming fossilized fairy skulls and messing up your self-heating kettle display. Their conversation is indistinct, but they mumble goodbye to you as they walk out the door. By the time you retire to your seat behind the counter, the jingle of the door bell tells you they’re leaving.   
You run a pick through your hair absentmindedly as you consider the two of them. They come in often, once or twice a week, and you have a similar interaction: bold greeting, noisy, boisterous “shopping” session, and hasty, almost embarrassed exit. It’s more subtle than that, you suppose, and it doesn’t always follow that pattern, but you have nothing to do all day but people watch, and Fred and George are odd customers, so you take notice.   
You speculate that perhaps they’re just strange- you’ve never really interacted with them at school. Or maybe they come in after they’ve been at the pub- but then, they usually come in the morning, and that doesn’t seem right. They’re probably stealing, but lots of Hogwarts kids come in and knick sweets and cheap jewelry and the like. You don’t pay any mind to that sort of thing, and nobody would be so scared of being caught by a fellow student that they’d even think anything of it. It’s a sort of code of honor. You pull the shop cat, Bustle, onto your lap and scratch his chin indulgently. Perhaps one of the Weasley twins has a crush on you, but you doubt it, since they are both, in your estimation, rather popular and rather good-looking, and you figure they could have their pick of girls.  
Once, they brought you candies, but they snickered and told you not to eat them before blustering their way out of the shop. When you read the instructions, they were, of course, the trick sweets they were known for selling at school. You’ve yet to use one, but the little tin still jangles at the bottom of your bag when you’re rummaging through it that evening. You toss the tin onto the floor of your messy room, along with a handful of gum wrappers and a book you finished weeks ago. Your roommates are home for the holidays, so you’ve taken to living like a libertine in their absence, lounging around your room in the nude and littering the floor freely with your clothes and magazines.

**Author's Note:**

> also posting on my tumblr (same username)! fairly short and should be finished by the end of this week, check in each day for more!


End file.
